With the ever-increasing development of network application services, there are more requirements on the network connection bandwidth of a mobile terminal, and in particular to the downlink connection bandwidth. Therefore, usage of only one interface can not meet service needs. In this context, it is a current research focus to divide a service into several sub-streams and transmit them simultaneously by using multi-interface feature of a mobile terminal.
With the popularity of a multi-interface terminal having the capability of accessing a variety of networks, it becomes an effective way, which takes full advantage of network resources, properly balances loads, improves transmission efficiency and enhances Quality of Service (QoS) of user experiences, to transmit services through all interfaces of the terminal and by coordinating with peripheral devices. For this purpose, it is desirable to shunt a service desired by a user according to a specific strategy and transmit them coordinatedly through respective effective links.
Accordingly, the prior art provides some shunt strategies, including network-controlled shunt strategies and shunt service transmissions implemented in a terminal side, most of which shunt a service by adding a functional entity and considering synthetically factors such as network bandwidths, the type of a service and the like. However, during the transmission process of a coordinated service, if a network environment changes, a network layer should have the ability to detect this change, and thus ensures the continuity of the service by using a corresponding regulatory mechanism, i.e., there is a processing process of stream switching in the transmission process of the coordinated service. Nevertheless, the prior art does not provide effective solutions, and undoubtedly affects service experiences of a user. On the other hand, the provision of a ubiquitous service regards meeting user requirements as a starting point to achieve the objective of meeting the need of user consistency, i.e., when a user moves to a new environment, a service can be dynamically adapted according to environmental changes, and this is not yet involved in an existing coordinated service transmission technique.